


十号风球

by Passarinhos



Category: Passarinhos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passarinhos/pseuds/Passarinhos
Summary: 契合关系里最美妙的部分是灵与肉的结合。





	十号风球

* 雷到爆炸谨慎观看

1.

邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔在一起的事队里人尽皆知。

第一个发现他们谈恋爱的是尹智圣。

那时候还没搬新宿舍，三个人挤在复式别墅楼右手边那个连窗户都没有却硬塞进一张上下床和一张单人床的房间。

尹智圣就是在那里，发现了邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔的恋爱关系。

那天公司安排的是他的单人行程，提早结束回宿舍推门进去的时候两个人还在姜丹尼尔那张巴掌大的小床上亲作一团。

邕圣祐骨架小，被姜丹尼尔整个拢在身下大口大口的胡乱喘气，眼角挂着泪痕，像只被欺负的猫。

门开之后三个人都陷入尴尬。

是尹智圣先提了话头，说今晚隔壁小孩约着看恐怖片就在那边睡觉了，去床边拿走睡衣之后当晚在朴志训那挤了一晚。

作为队长以及姜丹尼尔的同公司队友，姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐关系好，他一早比赛的时候就知道，但这种事情被当面撞见，多少还是有些冲击。

可另一方面想，他们刚出道没多久，从被挑选出来的那一刻开始计时。

[限定]

这两个字就注定时间轮盘一定是在倒数，故事要在半程人生里卡着点走完。

大家都来不及有太多时间，接触太多人，更来不及余出精力赋予感情。

他们是对手，从对手变成队友，从队友变成室友，那么再进一步，从室友变成爱人，其实也无可厚非。  
  
第二天早晨在餐桌上谈起这个话题，当事人倒是显得比尹智圣更为坦荡。

“是啊，我和圣祐哥在谈恋爱。”姜丹尼尔把最后一口吐司喂进嘴里之后囫囵着把这句话公布在其余10个人面前。

每个人听完之后的态度各有不同。

邕圣祐呛得不轻，在一旁咳到整张脸都涨红成颗汁水饱满即将撑破果皮的番茄，牛奶挂在鼻尖，姜丹尼尔抽纸一边帮他顺背一边轻轻擦掉他鼻尖上的脏东西，眼神里全是十月秋寒里的暖意。

金在奂先讲的祝贺，抱怨两个人也未免藏的太深连他也没看出来，之后又开玩笑说看来果然是我不太行，还是没能在你们的故事里拥有姓名。

不过话说一半的时候被一旁的黄旼炫塞了苹果在嘴巴里教育道，笨蛋连自己的感情都搞不清楚怎么可能察觉别人，于是也吃瘪噤了声。

尹智圣一时之间被姜丹尼尔的坦率堵住思维。

朴志训脸色不太好，不知道是昨晚看电影太晚没休息够，还是早餐不太合胃口，又或者……是刚刚某些话的缘故。

他视线在那边柔情蜜意的两个人身上停留片刻，低头继续吃碗里那几颗味道极淡的葡萄。

这个月份的葡萄，已经快要售罄过季了。

河成云年龄较长，这种事情倒没有太多惊讶，另外几个未成年小孩事不关己都还在没睡醒的边缘摇摇欲坠，自然也没放在心上。

只是这个话题快过去之前，赖冠霖自言自语说了一句：“好像和丹尼尔哥之前说的不太一样呢？”

不太一样什么？他没说，所以谁也没听懂。

  
\--

恋爱关系自从在队内被公开之后似乎更方便了两个人之间明目张胆的行为。

前一晚做得有些狠了。

酒店的叫早没听见，尹智圣第三个电话进来的时候才听到信号这头姜丹尼尔鼻音浓重的呢喃。

“知道了。”  
  
姜丹尼尔挂断电话，邕圣祐还蜷成一团呼吸平稳的在睡，背对着他。

手铐是前一晚签售会上的粉丝送的，制作精巧的银色铁环，活动结束之后就一直被邕圣祐带着玩到了酒店。

现在拷在他手上，手腕的白皙皮肤被磨出了一条暗红色的痕迹。

邕圣祐睡姿像小孩，缺少安全感的防备状态，双手一起抱在胸前，脖颈到背脊星星点点一连串绵延的吻痕。

昨晚被姜丹尼尔扛到浴室随便冲洗之后累得不行，头发没干就倒头睡了，这会儿碎发全都乱糟糟盘在头顶。

“哥，该起床了。”

姜丹尼尔去捏他脸，把人转过身抬起带着轻微淤青的手臂去找手铐道具的开关。

“……几点了？”

邕圣祐不睁眼，由着他把自己手腕翻来覆去的解，蜷缩着把身体藏得更低，躲着光往被子里逃。

“还有二十分钟出发。”

手铐在清脆的咔嗒声里被解开，姜丹尼尔继续说，“我先回去洗澡，哥也快点。”

他抱着衣服逃得飞快，门被关上之后邕圣祐才扶着腰勉强爬起来。

昨晚没清洗干净，那家伙根本不懂清理有多麻烦。

走到浴室门边的时候，大腿根上已经有些黏糊糊的东西在往下滴。

“真是疯了。”

抬头看镜子之后才意识到昨天的酒把气氛沁染得有多失控。

胸口以下的部分还好，但手腕上淤青和血痕还有脖颈上的部分要挡住就比较难。

天气还不算太冷，总捂着衬衣和高领真的很麻烦。

但也怪不找姜丹尼尔，他们做的次数不多，昨晚距离上次做爱大概要有一个月的样子了吧。

邕圣祐不是很擅长，但，毕竟是公开宣布过的关系，所以就偶尔还是会想。

他们有时候实在不太像情侣，至少在邕圣祐看来是这样。

当然姜丹尼尔的关心是有的，面上递过来的温柔和偏爱，会让人觉得是恋爱该有的模样。

“性生活关系不和谐，那可是大问题啊哥！”

上次旁敲侧击咨询金在奂之后换来在对方头顶一记爆栗的回应，但回来之后仔细想想。

似乎，好像，该不会真的是这方面的问题吧？

所以昨晚在回去的车上才私发消息给姜丹尼尔，想说这种问题还是讲开了会比较好。

虽然邕圣祐从没有做过下面那个的经历，甚至他们第一次的时候也是因为太痛哭着晕过去。

但，快感还是有的。

双腿被姜丹尼尔架在肩膀，被他长时间跳舞磨出薄茧的手指抚摸背脊和腰际的皮肤。

还有被凶狠又有技巧的顶撞到敏感点的时候，都还是会刺激得手脚绷直蜷缩，会去主动找他嘴唇，会挨近他的身体想要索取更多。

邕圣祐只是不会说，但他是喜欢的。

  
\--

  
昨晚也没聊开。

站在酒店落地窗前看着灯影初上的城市没多久，邕圣祐就被姜丹尼尔压在窗边撩拨硬了。

什么啊，根本就没办法抵抗。

姜丹尼尔笑着靠过来道歉说：“对不起，最近太累了没顾及到哥的感受。”

语气轻柔的降落在耳边，吐息全喷在邕圣祐耳后的皮肤上，带着姜丹尼尔的香气，很薄的、很甜的、很香的桃子味沐浴露，姜丹尼尔最喜欢的味道。

“不是这样，我……”

邕圣祐双手把姜丹尼尔肩膀推到一半想逃走的时候被对方捉住手腕压在头顶，另一只手沿着卫衣的衣角开始往里探。

停在胸口的时候顺势用劲儿捏了一把，反抗通通无效化成邕圣祐嗓音里软绵的轻哼。

要不是被姜丹尼尔单腿架着他差点没站稳。

天旋地转被压倒在床上之后理智状态中听到的最后一句话是他说：“今天会好好补偿哥。”

还是痛，不习惯，姜丹尼尔耐着性子仔细做扩张。

但邕圣祐想早晚得习惯。

所以姜丹尼尔手指还在后穴里轻轻搅弄出更多体液的时候被邕圣祐摸索过去握住，他另一只手还被手铐锁在床头。

邕圣祐身体微微抬起红着脸在姜丹尼尔耳边说：“直接……直接进来。”

阴茎本就尺寸可观，胀大之后抵住后穴的入口一点点打磨着往里面挤，即使经过扩张，被异物入侵的敏感程度还是让肛口收缩着不断发出抵抗。

“啊……嗯呜……”

被完全进入的时候邕圣祐还是痛的呼出声，姜丹尼尔也不大好受，呼吸紊乱的低喘着气，汗水沿着耳鬓顺脸颊滴下来。

只停了片刻。

“抱紧我。”姜丹尼尔在他耳边说。

然后快感就像海水拥抱海水一样，卷着彼此身上汗液蒸腾之后散发的香气，大片大片的在拥抱之间的间隙涌来。

避孕套只准备了两个，最后一次内射到了里面。

该死，明明是想要把话说开的，结果到床上之后就全乱了套。

被姜丹尼尔眼睛里透出火热滚烫的光捕杀到后路尽损，邕圣祐对他，完全一点招架能力都没有就先缴械投降。

和第一次姜丹尼尔醉醺敲开自己酒店房门一边把他一边压在墙上亲，一边重复着说我真的喜欢你的时候一样。

但，似乎又有些不一样。

“不管了！”

邕圣祐甩头把脑子里胡乱的记忆和想法扔出去，草草清洗之后冲到大堂集合。

姜丹尼尔已经在那了，和朴志训坐在靠电梯的一条椅子上讨论游戏，看见邕圣祐来才站起把手上的早餐递到他手里。

上车之后姜丹尼尔发过来消息问：“手腕还痛不痛？”

废话，拷你一晚上试试。

邕圣祐甩过去一张省略号翻白眼的兔子表情包。

对方回很快，说：“好像哥噢kkkk”

邕圣祐仰靠在最后一排的位子上没再回消息懒得理他，要下车的时候被人塞了个冰凉的东西在手掌里。

凑近一看，是个小盒装的擦伤类药，绿色膏体，味道清凉。

事后倒是想起关心。

邕圣祐视线放远看着超过他提前溺进人海里的那个人，姜丹尼尔追上去手搭在和他并肩走着，比他矮半个头左右的朴志训身上。

阳光沿着他发梢细细密密的溜下来在他身边笼了一层光，邕圣祐最近眼睛干涩总是不太舒服，看着前面的背影，奇怪的觉得有些刺眼。

总是这样，即使是黏连着在密不透风的环境里独处的时候，距离为负靠近彼此，邕圣祐也不太习惯直视姜丹尼尔的眼睛。

他是耀眼的，但耀眼的光长久凝视，会刺伤眼睛。  
  
允许互发通行证偶尔彼此需要。

但用薄弱回示薄弱，永远只能做一场隐秘的投契。

“哥别因为我而拔掉身上的刺。”

姜丹尼尔前一晚洗澡之后把他圈进怀里睡着之前似乎这样说过。

  
2.  
朴志训生病了。

小病，换季之前病毒席卷着把人整个掀翻，发烧了两天，一直咳嗽，吃了药也不见转好。

“最近就别和Max接触了，一直咳嗽，狗狗的毛对嗓子也不太好。”

邕圣祐上车的时候刚好听到这句话，姜丹尼尔坐在车门右手边靠窗的位子叮嘱。

朴志训就在他旁边。带着口罩，外套帽檐压很低，只留眼睛露在外面，大概是咳嗽久了，眼尾有些泛红，睫毛上挂了水汽，可怜又可爱。

“嗯——”

对方有气无力的回答，闭着眼睛在姜丹尼尔肩上找了个舒服的位置靠着就睡了，姜丹尼尔没动，挺直身子抬起头对邕圣祐露个笑，和台上跳舞的人不太一样。

——小狗样子。

邕圣祐左手拿了瓶水，后台时候姜丹尼尔找他要的。那时候没有，出来之前拜托工作人员弄了一瓶，看姜丹尼尔眼睛的时候稍微往左后侧移了一些藏在了身后。

天气渐渐冷下来了，瓶壁捏在手里，指尖也被冰得刺痛。

邕圣祐走到最后一排也找了个靠窗的位子坐下，刚好座椅把最前面挡得严严实实。

也不知道究竟是不想看见什么。

轻眠了半刻，脸颊被个冰凉的东西碰了一下，睁开眼睛，赖冠霖拿着保温杯递到他面前，顺势把他手里那瓶没开封的水抽走，说：

“咳嗽喝点热的会比较好。”

这小孩总能注意到。

邕圣祐摆着手说不用，其间朴志训又咳了几次，肺部和喉咙的痛痒把嗓音撕裂出一道口子，空气里都弥散着铁锈的味道，听得人心疼。

相比之下，邕圣祐那一点嗓子的干痒和手腕因为放纵性欲留下的伤就显得没什么存在。

其他人都睡着了，星星和路灯把车里的景色倒映在窗户玻璃上，有只穿红色毛衣的手模模糊糊在上下轻拍着什么。

看不清。

当然，也不是太想看清。

最近干眼的毛病越来越频繁了，他闭着眼睛缓和眼球的干涩感。

到宿舍之前迷迷糊糊做了个梦，梦里他坐的车子坠下河，河水大片大片漫进车里，原本乖顺趴在他膝盖的雪白小狗慌乱里张嘴就咬他虎口上。

很痛，血在深水里不断冒出又被暗流冲淡，可邕圣祐没推开它。

它在害怕，你要救它，他听到他心里的声音在这样讲。

所以他抱住它，狗狗于是松口，在咬过他的虎口用舌头一下一下舔伤，可它每舔一下，车里的水就朝着邕圣祐胸腔漫上来一寸。

被掣肘住了，几乎就不能呼吸。

  
\--

之后邕圣祐就醒了。

睁眼的时候看到姜丹尼尔咫尺距离的脸。

好看，非常英俊的人。

眉目舒展挺括，眼睛里含着一点点笑，两颗兔牙特别明显，上次接吻的时候伸舌头舔过，味道很薄很甜。

薄荷香气，后味回甘。

搭配在一起看起来非常温柔。

其实只是看起来温柔，床上的时候就是另一副样子。

“在想什么？”

思绪被姜丹尼尔打断，他又靠近一些，手撑在邕圣祐座椅后背上把他圈进角落，额前的发丝摩擦在一起，极薄的眼皮让温度传导的太快，邕圣祐缩了缩瞳孔，那只手抚上他的后颈，似乎马上就要从他眼角拖出一串黏连的吻来。

这里不行。

回去之后应该可以。

“下车啦。”

姜丹尼尔眼底的笑漾开得更深，手退回去钻过指缝弯起指节勾住他指尖，把人从座位上带起来。

他更知道这里不行。

被发现的话，会一起下地狱。

\--

那就一起下地狱好了。

姜丹尼尔关门时候反锁了门。

年前搬双人宿舍之后他们顺理成章就成了室友。

大家都懂。

所以搬过来那天朴佑镇抱着邕圣祐箱子径直就扔进了姜丹尼尔的床上。

海豹东倒西歪滚了姜丹尼尔整个床铺，混在几个桃心玩偶里，一点也不协调。

“手还痛不痛？”

姜丹尼尔开灯抓着邕圣祐手臂低头仔细的看。

银色的玫瑰耳饰在光下折射成剑戟仿佛要刺进人眼睛里。

“不……”

邕圣祐想抽回手但被更大力握住，手心塞进一块微凉的石头。

“礼物。”

姜丹尼尔扬起头看进他眼睛，托住他手的指尖在邕圣祐手背挠了一下。

邕圣祐也望着他，接过他瞳孔里比头顶光线更柔软的眼神，逗猫一样的动作让邕圣祐觉得心如擂鼓。

他张开手心去看，薄薄弱弱的蝴蝶兰标本被封在透明石块里，花心是奶白色，间层淡黄，边缘跳跃进浓郁的粉紫。

不知道在哪个东南亚夜市里买的。

他总有怪怪的礼物。

“蝴蝶兰很像哥。”姜丹尼尔笑着说，眼底的卧蚕凸凸弹弹看起来很好吻的样子。

上次没有吻过。

“怎么……” 突然送这个。

“逛夜市的时候小女孩说买个不会凋谢的花送给永远漂亮的人吧。”

“然后就想到哥了。”

邕圣祐没问完话就被接过去，姜丹尼尔仿佛知道他要说什么，提前做出回答。

很开心。

似乎是，非常开心。

\--

  
姜丹尼尔在他手腕的伤痕上舔了一下，像梦里那只狗狗那样对他。

“喜欢吗？”姜丹尼尔又问了一遍。

但没要他的回答。

“哥下车之前看着我的时候，在想什么？”他把邕圣祐推到墙边吐息蹭上他耳朵，语句边缘与耳骨沉沉的发出共振。

“没……啊！”

姜丹尼尔在他耳垂上咬了一口。

“没在想奇怪的事？”

姜丹尼尔内衬的毛衣被挽到肘部，手臂线条流动着好看的肌肉弧线，蔓延的青筋也漂亮，他手指滑下来，从邕圣祐脸侧经过下颌在脖颈流连解掉了邕圣祐衬衣的扣子。  


“比如接吻。”

他在邕圣祐嘴角很轻的吻了一下。

“或者……更过分的事。”

他手掌沿着腹部往后退捏住邕圣祐的臀部。

“我……” 我没想很多。

“我想了。”

姜丹尼尔又抢走他的话。

\--  
  
后半夜天变凉，裸睡容易感冒。

邕圣祐爬起来调高了几级空调温度。

腰疼，后面似乎也有点肿。

被压在浴室墙壁上凶狠的进入，送他蝴蝶兰的弟弟和爱人英俊得太过明目张胆，浴室的隔音不好，他咬住手背红着眼睛几乎就要掉眼泪。

有一点委屈，说不出是为什么。

他被压倒在床上长驱直入，压抑着呼吸和尖叫，在密闭的环境里越是紧张越是颤抖而兴奋。

后庭内壁也紧缩的颤抖着，诱得对方也浑身滚烫，在他体内变得越来越坚硬。

太想出声了，如果没有一个吻的话。

邕圣祐急着去搂他脖子，在对方眼窝落了一个吻，咸湿的汗水味道。

一个不够。

他张开嘴，着急的去勾姜丹尼尔的舌尖，把难耐的呻吟和疼痛全按回对方的口中。

邕圣祐喘息越来越急，几乎就快要窒息在对方身下。

体内的疼痛也是。

疼痛过后汹涌而来的快感也是。

他明明就想了很多。

姜丹尼尔舔他手腕伤痕的时候他就硬了。

邕圣祐红着眼睛在姜丹尼尔身下越来越重的拍打里去握住自己的阴茎上下撸动。

想喊他名字。

但发出声音的话一定会忍不住尖叫吧。

他咬着姜丹尼尔嘴唇率先射了出来，射精时候大脑几乎一片空白，之后被握住双腿等待着对方在自己身体里的最后冲刺。

他薄薄的像一片在明亮里需要细心打理才能存活的蝴蝶兰。

瘫倒在床上的时候听到姜丹尼尔在耳边低低的笑。

“我想了，我想了很多。”他说。

发沿的汗水从姜丹尼尔那里坠落滴进他眼睛里刺激着虹膜，眼前一片缨红的刺痛。

姜丹尼尔继续说：

“比如，干死哥的话，我会不会下地狱。”

  
  
3.

谁先下地狱不知道，但一定会遭报应是真的。

早上醒来的时候报应就开始了。

  
下铺的空间太小，两个一米八的男生挤在一起连伸直腿都觉得费劲。遮光窗帘连着横杆被扯掉了一半，天还没亮但街边的路灯已经熄灭，天空隐约的深蓝里泛出浅白。  
  
一天里最奢侈的时候。  
  
邕圣祐一条腿还卡在姜丹尼尔腿间，有点挪动不开，他反手去摸床延边上的手机。

没摸到。

伸过去的手掌刮到什么很硬的东西，冰冰凉凉的方形物从掌心滑脱出去，锋利边角在手掌没收回的力道里沿着骨缝很重的划了一道。  
  
疼痛，邕圣祐抽着凉气在空气里甩手。  
  
突然又想到了什么，急急忙忙的第二次去抓那块甩出去的东西。  
  
还好没碎。

他望着那个蝴蝶兰标本的石头很轻的舒了口气。

其实挺会挑的。

封住花的石块被他举高映出窗外小范围的天空，像深渊里闪烁的深井，干干净净的水面铺满一层花瓣。

“哥喜欢吧？”

水里扔进一块石头，平静被突然的声音打破。

“蝴蝶兰真的很适合哥，下次送真的花好了。”姜丹尼尔环住他肩膀的那只手动了动，揽着腰抱住他滚朝另一个方向。

好大一只，好暖和。

“压麻了。”头顶的声音盈盈的带着笑在讲话。

送什么花啊，又不是女孩子。

再说，把生命自由生长的部分硬生生从母体分离，短暂又残忍的漂亮，才不要。

“送只有一株蝴蝶兰盆栽的那种怎么样。”姜丹尼尔打断他心里的声音继续说。

“就——放在我们阳台那吧。”

“啊，不过鸭子来的话得收起来才行，不然就遭殃了。”他揽住邕圣祐的腰在头顶吃吃的笑，嗓音有些低沉，像是马上又要睡着。

“哥？”

没有听到回答，姜丹尼尔伸过一只手来轻捏他下巴把脸抬起来。

“你觉得呢？”

你想送就送好啦，问我那么多意见干嘛。

他被塞了一整怀的窝心，冰凉的石头在掌心被捂热，胸腔里扑通扑通锁着提心吊胆的甜蜜。

“随……唔！”

吻突然的落下来，绵延潮湿的气流滚上嘴唇，有些烫人，邕圣祐微微发抖的想往后逃。

没逃开。

没想真的逃开。

后颈抚上来一只手，姜丹尼尔仔仔细细的吻住他，气息越来越温软，舌尖使着坏在他嘴唇上点吻，吻越来越高，几乎就快脱离黏在一起的嘴唇。

时间还早，不用急着结束。

姜丹尼尔托着他没多余软肉的脸颊，在薄薄的上唇又舔了一遍，舌尖和手指同时施力抵得邕圣祐喘息着张开嘴，姜丹尼尔顺着牙床舔过他上颚，大脑传来一阵酥酥麻麻的过电感，电流沿着交换神经抵达大脑皮层，几乎整个身体都软下来，泄露的喘息里染上哭腔。

实在有些太好亲了，空气之间流动的粒子热滚滚的从嘴唇点燃身体。

姜丹尼尔拿开捧住他脸颊的手，去扯掉邕圣祐身上唯一那条内裤，把两根阴茎挨在一起。

嘴唇分开一些，鼻尖却还磨着。

邕圣祐挺着腰在他手掌里蹭，嘴里吐着细微的呻吟，姜丹尼尔另一只手沿着侧腹在他腰上来回抚弄，渐渐就陷入他臀缝的褶皱里去。

喉管里渗出的黏腻喘息声越来越急促，连同邕圣祐耸动腰部的动作也是。

“要射了吗？”姜丹尼尔两根手指探进去在他身后抽动。

说不出话来，眼泪沿着鼻梁划过半个脸颊掉进棉质床单里晕出小块痕迹，费力很久才发出一个“嗯”。

“再等一等。”

姜丹尼尔的吻落他左边眉毛里没了踪影，看起来危险又纯情。

也没有等很久。

气氛太滚烫了，粘稠的双份精液很快就沾了姜丹尼尔满手。

纸巾擦拭身体之后邕圣祐窝在他胸口不肯动弹。

实在太超过了，随随便便就被这个人带进另一种状态里。

放肆的拥抱，放肆的亲吻，甚至是，放肆的一见到他就难以抑制的心动。

姜丹尼尔声音藏在他头顶的短发里呼呼的笑。

“哥真的像猫一样啊。”

他抱着他，鼻子埋进发丝里去闻邕圣祐身体的香。  
  
猫是什么样？

算了，不管了，随便吧。

他现在又困又累，身体像被捅出一个呼呼作响的窟窿怎么也填不满，他把自己朝姜丹尼尔怀里埋得更深。

抱着抱着就又睡了过去。  


\--

再醒来的时候姜丹尼尔已经洗完澡准备出门了。

左边耳朵上的十字架在阳光里发着耀眼的光。

“醒了吗？”姜丹尼尔走到

枕头下面的手机被拿走。

“经纪人哥说临时有事让我回公司一趟。”  
  
我又没想问你去哪。

“晚上等我一起吃饭。”

什么啊，我还没说我有没有时间。  
  
“还没睡醒吧，哥怎么都不说话？”姜丹尼尔伸手把他过长的额发稍微拨弄开露出漂亮的眼睛，继续说：

“今天难得一天休息，哥再睡会儿吧。”

邕圣祐藏在换过新床单的姜丹尼尔的被子里，由着湿乎乎的倦怠把人包裹住，听他话闭上眼睛，又尖又细的甜蜜从姜丹尼尔指腹触碰到皮肤的地方抽丝，爬过弯弯曲曲的毛细血管，穿过皮肤骨骼，连带血肉一圈一圈将邕圣祐裹进茧壳，封住了全部视野。

“那我走喽。”直到门被打开又重新关上邕圣祐也没睁开眼。

实在有些太累了，倦意横生，难得能有大把的时间浪费给睡眠。

那就浪费好了。

\--

  
邕圣祐是被耳针扎醒的。

昨晚姜丹尼尔耳朵上的那支玫瑰。

不知道什么时候脱落的。

短根银针的尾部尖尖的捅痛肩胛，邕圣祐睡过头怎么都醒不过来，模模糊糊又做了几个不太明亮的梦，针尖缓慢的在皮肤表面划开缺口，知觉复苏附带着逐渐鲜明的神经疼痛。

他缩成一团惧怕着回避，皱着眉头反身去捉住罪魁祸首。

起床气闷在心里头疏解不开，他死命捏那朵在手心绽放完全的玫瑰。

想把玫瑰里的水分都赶走。

结果只是坚硬的玫瑰花瓣陷进掌心的肉里，松手之后压出许多裁剪不规整的凹陷痕迹。

在干什么啊到底。

邕圣祐指腹捏紧举起那朵玫瑰无奈的笑，他刚刚竟然因为掌控不了一朵假的玫瑰在生气。

这太可笑了，这实在有些可笑。

不过这种情绪存在时间很短暂，手机接收新消息的呼吸灯提醒他晚上还有一场需要赴的约。

吃什么？

或者，可以提前准备些什么？

\--

“哥怎么突然想起来要做饭？”

赖冠霖站在厨房门口半倚着身子和里头的人讲话。

半个小时前有人来敲他房门说想拜托他教自己做几道家常菜，组合里他最擅长做饭被请教是经常的事，这不稀奇。

稀奇的是门外请教的人是从来对做菜没表现出过兴趣的邕圣祐。

“就……懒得出门嘛。”

切菜的人放缓刀片切开胡萝卜的动作，眼角带着笑，模样很是温软。

“哦。”

赖冠霖走进来打开冰箱帮他把准备的肉放进温水里解冻，一边问：

“想吃点什么菜呢？这里除了牛肉以外还有几只冰冻的虾……”

“不用虾。”

邕圣祐回很快。

赖冠霖翻冰箱的动作顿了一下，继续回答说：“好。”

饭菜做得很简单，撕开酸奶舔锡纸的时候想到了姜丹尼尔。

他很会吃这种东西，上次上同一趟综艺的时候知道的，整盒酸奶埋进雪地里冰镇之后甜味会刚刚好。

但饭菜简单做出来还是花了两个小时。

油在锅里预热之后鸡蛋里的水分让油在手臂飞溅出许多小点，炒菜的时候没发现，结束时皮肤上冒出几颗晶莹的血泡来才感觉到刺痛。

所以根本就不擅长做这一类事情嘛，好笨。

他用冷水在烫伤的地方来回浇兑了几次，饭菜上都盖了盖子用来减慢热消散的速度。

姜丹尼尔还没有回来。

“哥不吃吗？”

赖冠霖和他对坐在餐桌两边，杵着脑袋问他。

“再等一等。”

他拿着手机看一直没有闪动的呼吸灯。

来了。  
  
有电话打进来，是姜丹尼尔。

“哥？”

电话那边的声音有些嘈杂，像是在走廊里，姜丹尼尔的声音锁在听筒的防尘网里，敲击骨膜嗡嗡的发出震动。

“抱歉，今晚不能和你一起吃饭了，志训刚在医院吊完水，经纪人哥有事没办法接他回来，所以让我赶过来了，哥现在吃饭了吗，真的很抱歉。”

他一下子讲了很长一段，让邕圣祐没什么插话的余地，只能抠着手机保护膜的边缘，在指间掐出很小一截听他说完。

“没关系。”

邕圣祐很擅长说些洒脱话安慰人。

他当然知道他被人爽约。

但也没什么必要赌气，这种事情本来就是可以理解的程度。

对面的人又叹了一口气，小声的再说了好几遍对不起。

他真的没有在赌气，反正再等的话饭菜就要倒掉了。

赖冠霖坐在对面望着他的眼睛不明所以。  
  
所以邕圣祐几乎是立刻就回答了：“刚好我和冠霖已经在吃饭了，那你们回来时候注意安全。”

没等那边再讲话，邕圣祐率先挂断了电话。

手机隐隐发烫被他丢去了餐桌很远的地方。

太痛了，手上油滴溅伤的很大一颗水泡被磨破流出脓水，皮肤神经带来的痛感颤抖着在心间摇晃。

从里到外都在痛。  
  
“看来必须吃很饱才能好了，今天必须吃很饱。”

动筷之前邕圣祐笑着对赖冠霖这样说。

04.

  
“晚饭吃的什么？”

邕圣祐被压在这个密闭的屋子，在下半身的激烈刺激里被不断的撞击拉扯得浮浮沉沉，湿透的刘海罩住了一半的眼睛，眼泪把晃动视线烫到焦糊。

疼痛和快感迫使他挣扎着侧过头喘息，在一阵一阵的恍惚里视线撞上摆在桌上的那张雪地里的合照，照片里的脸扎进瞳孔。

简单，明亮，自由。

和伏在身上的人一样英俊的面孔渐渐重合在一起。

这个人没有笑，但眼神依然温柔。

好看。甚至眼前这个人，比照片里更加好看。

“……虾” 邕圣祐停顿之后回答。  
  
光源几乎被姜丹尼尔压下来的阴影全部熄灭，他闭上眼睛由着自己沉入这片漆黑里仰头去找对方嘴唇。

是鲜少的主动，抱住他的人也有短暂的愣怔。

但只是片刻。

毛茸茸的后脑勺被宽阔的手掌托住方便他主动的亲吻。

他其实吻技很烂，刚开始的时候经常把自己搞得濒临窒息要缓好大一阵才能勉强匀过气来，后来重复几次被亲得舒服了，偶尔竟然也会想念这种爱人之间最直接表达需要的方式。

姜丹尼尔的唇肉被他轻轻叼住，暖意缓慢的注入进来，邕圣祐撒娇一样的伸手揽他脖子，霸道的吮吸舌根邀请对方的进入。

“那我可能，要死掉了。”

姜丹尼尔抵着他额头呼呼的笑，捏他下巴细细密密的去舔他的每一寸口腔。

很慢，好像真的在吃一颗可口但洒满剧毒物的果子，他贪婪的用味蕾品尝邕圣祐，抽插的动作也缓下来，密闭的房间里除了交换的喘息，只剩下一直存在的微弱嗡鸣声。

来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角划出去，在交合间牵扯出细而黏的虹丝。

几乎就要被吞噬掉了啊邕圣祐想，被这房间里的黑暗，被欲望缠身时的浪涛，他的身体和情绪，完全瓦解分离，就要下沉到深不见底的海洋里去了啊。

“味道很好。”

姜丹尼尔的声音从他坠落的海平面透下来，像一束光，把他照亮得彻底。  
  
漫长的吻结束，姜丹尼尔才伸手去抹他唇边的涎液。

他撒谎，明明自己嘴巴里只有牙膏的味道。

“……嗯……”

后颈被姜丹尼尔舒服的捏在掌心轻揉，他嗓子里像猫一样发出慵懒的呼噜。  


“唔……！！”

后脑勺突然被重新大力压进充涨棉絮的枕头里，喉管溢出揉碎的短暂呻吟又被对方突如其来新落下的吻堵塞。

动作有些疾风暴雨的倾斜下来，姜丹尼尔手指沿着他侧腹漂亮匀称的身体线条去握住细瘦的小腿，把他像虾一样对折。

进入得很深，快感在推上云端的高度里不肯轻易退却，后庭在过速冲撞下猛然收紧抓住身体里的人不放。

每一个细胞都在极速成长，变成汁水鲜红充盈表皮的果实，然后拼命朝着这个人叫嚣：

“注视我！”

“拥抱我！”

“亲吻我！”

“进入我！”

甚至，甚至更过分一点，在果肉最深处的某个地方，他在说：

“可以吗？如果可以的话，”

“爱我。”

“丹…丹尼……太多……太多了……啊啊啊啊啊……！！”他声音被撞碎进空气里和漂浮的微粒一起扩散出来。

什么太多了？进入的程度太多了？索求的东西太多了？姜丹尼尔没问，他也没说。

算了，反正都一样，都太多了，现在又何必要去深究到底哪一个才是真的。

邕圣祐红着眼睛，抬头在咫尺的距离里去找他的眼瞳。

——那双明亮的，干净的，熠熠闪光的几乎倒影出自己全部阴影的眼睛。

“我今天……”

姜丹尼尔拍落在他眉间的气息紊乱，濒临高潮节点，让他也几乎退无可退。

他咬着牙继续说：“大概要死在哥身上了。”

\--

水泡在热水的浸泡下又开始流脓。

晚些时候赖冠霖来送过一次药膏和防水创可贴，但做的时候身体出了薄汗，那块被隔绝氧气的皮肤刺激细胞，总有种隔靴搔痒的不痛快感。

也不记得哪个当口的时候被扯掉了。

邕圣祐站在花洒下面让留在肚子里面的那一部分东西顺着腿根躺下，再滑进地面被水流冲散。

他几乎站不稳，如果不是靠在姜丹尼尔身上的话。

双腿不住的打颤，腿间因为好几次连续的高潮被弄得一塌糊涂，后穴短暂得合不上。

浴室里的蒸汽在两个人周围变成一个个不断上升的气泡把整个房间充满。

所有惶惑不清的情绪都被挤压在这些气泡的缝隙里无处可逃的剐蹭伤口，五感逐渐模糊。

一切都不太对邕圣祐想，但到底也没想出来究竟是哪里不对。

姜丹尼尔带着屋子外的寒气靠近过来接吻的时候他在想什么？

似乎是，唉算了，就当是还他送了那个还算不错的蝴蝶兰礼物的感谢好了。

其实他也没有因为姜丹尼尔没回来特别遗憾，鸡蛋里的盐放少了，牛肉也炖得有点老。

晚餐之后待在客厅和赖冠霖看电视的时候姜丹尼尔和朴志训就回来了，傍晚屋外下了点小雨，他看姜丹尼尔把外套帽子从头发上拿下来，刘海却有些湿。

他带着秋末的潮气，明朗的喊他圣祐哥，鼻梁拱起细微的褶皱像狗狗一样甩头发。

好可爱，像动物轻柔的用肉垫拍打掌心邀请你去他的林中小屋，想把他抱进怀里抚顺他身上漂亮柔顺的皮毛。

但他太大只了一点邕圣祐望着他，想一次自己大概抱不过来吧。

不过不担心会被吃掉吗如果跟他走的话？

但会被吃掉也没关系的吧，要相信他，他喜欢你的。

“哥的手怎么了？”

回过神的时候手臂正被姜丹尼尔拉到眼前在氤氲的水汽里仔细的看，皱着眉头。

他皱着眉头的时候也好看。

“不要洗了。”

姜丹尼尔抽过干毛巾来把人裹住往浴室外面抱。

“疼不疼啊？”

他把邕圣祐放在床边，让他裸露的身体套上自己过大的T恤，堪堪把身体遮挡到了大腿根的位置，稍微动作就能看见那几块有鲜红印记的牙印。  
  
还真像只狗狗。  
  
伤口处死掉的皮肤细胞在粉红的皮肉上皱缩干瘪露出丑陋的形状。

“到底怎么弄的？明明早上走之前都没有。”

是啊，是刚刚才弄的啊。

等等，早上走之前？

所以早上出门之前，早上醒来之前，你有仔细看过我的身体？  
  
天呐，我睡相会不会很不好，没说什么奇怪的话吧？

不过你应该不是随便说的吧？

这个位置的伤口的话，还是会比较难注意到才对，那就是真的认真看过了吧？

“我去买药！”

姜丹尼尔着急套上卫衣要出门，被邕圣祐拉住：

“冠霖送过了。”他说。  
  
“是因为给冠霖做菜才弄伤的吗？”

姜丹尼尔一边吹气一边把清凉的膏体在伤口上涂了厚厚一层。  
  
才不是，为什么要问这样的话。邕圣祐把拇指握紧掌心捏紧不肯说。

“是我不小心。”过了一会他才回答。  
  
“那下次，也可以做给我吃吗？”

姜丹尼尔举着散发药膏味道的棉签，扬起头来和他对视。

邕圣祐额发上还有没干的水，沿着他发尾汇聚成一大滴晶莹的液体，被重力牵引，啪嗒掉进眼睛里去了。

他还没来得及点头。

“很痛吗？”

姜丹尼尔伸手去抹掉他眼睛里的泪，语气里的声音软下来。  
  
“那给哥玩痛痛飞的游戏好不好，这样就不痛了。”

什么啊，幼稚死了。

但他也没说拒绝。

那些充满在空气里的气泡被姜丹尼尔的笑和声音一个个戳破，逃离伤口。

可以呼吸了呀，一整个晚上的窒息之后，他终于呼吸到了新鲜的氧气。

\--

昨晚坚持回了自己床上睡觉。

在玩着玩着那个没完没了痛痛飞的游戏又滚到一起之后。

姜丹尼尔顾忌他手上那几个创口不能碰水，小心避开去握住他的手腕，他也主动了一些并拢双腿，姜丹尼尔把他修长白皙的腿架在肩膀上，任由着对方性器上鼓起的经络在腿间反复的磨。

磨到疼痛。

开始能接受这种程度的疼了不知道从什么时候开始。

甚至不知道从什么时候开始，超过接受程度的，开始像接吻一样对这种东西上了瘾。

真可怕，他变成奇怪的人了啊。  
  
姜丹尼尔还有姜丹尼尔给他的那些欺负、关心、失望、甜蜜，像一张网把他和他所有莫可名状的情绪牢牢围住。

姜丹尼尔把他，变成奇怪的人了啊。

  
  


05.

最近宿舍和公司信箱里总是收到一大堆匿名的表白信。

不知道私人信息又是被哪个私生饭弄到手，邕圣祐有点苦恼。

但作为明星这些事情也算正常，反倒是姜丹尼尔无意的淡淡道：“哥也未免太受欢迎了。”

听起来语气里有一点抱怨。

“你不是也一样。”邕圣祐蹲在地上仔细的整理作为组合成员最后一次国外巡演时要带的行李。

天气完全热了，他套着件过大的T恤，连裤子都省了，整件衣服套住身体，拱着背蹲在地上，棉质衣料勾勒出他背脊上那层轻薄线条流畅的肌肉，发尾的头发被整齐的修剪过，没有过多装饰的邕圣祐，脆弱的像只漂亮的小猫。

姜丹尼尔从背后看着他，他离得那样近，似乎一伸手就可以把离他十步之内的人揽进怀里。

可是他似乎又离得那样远，姜丹尼尔和他彼此需要，互相唤醒，分享早餐，整理衣带，可这些似乎都只限于这个房间里的适度亲昵，彼此分寸必须把握得极好，才能方便谁都可以先行离开。

邕圣祐从不拖欠他什么，甚至连做爱都是，姜丹尼尔对他的温柔，他会用加倍的亲吻和床上功夫奉还给他。

他的圣祐哥永远都自由，姜丹尼尔想。

如果他想走，根本谁都留不住他。

忽然心里就有些没由来的空荡，怎么样都填不满的一道口子在心里呼呼作响，迫切想要什么，自己也说不清楚。

姜丹尼尔从椅子上站起来，走到他跟前，用力伸手拽住邕圣祐的胳膊把人从地上拉起。

“……还没……唔！”

邕圣祐在他怀里推距了几下便败下阵来，被他吻得眼睛里也氲上一层雾气，直到他耳尖发红呼吸不畅，姜丹尼尔才把他放开。

有点得寸进尺，他抚着邕圣祐背脊的手开始一寸寸像下移去，在臀部捏了一把，手指就往内裤里探入。

“还没收拾完！”

指节在触到茎体之前被邕圣祐截住，浓密的眉毛蹙在一起，姿势有些古怪的可爱。

“你，”邕圣祐喘气的频率变快，脸颊也开始胀得通红，“你昨晚操……”

“……做了很多次！”

原来些气闷的情绪被邕圣祐突如其来的小孩子气打散得无影无踪。

姜丹尼尔弯低脖子朦胧着眼睛准确贴上那双含着水光的嘴唇，令人沉迷的香气顺着郁结的五脏六腑温柔的沉下去。

姜丹尼尔哑着嗓音问他：“昨晚，我做了什么？”

这个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

怀里的人身上透着汁液充沛的花枝气息，是未开的，气味生涩的花。姜丹尼尔等着他的回答，紧接着就被人攀上脖颈吮住了舌尖。

邕圣祐在回吻他，那就停不下来了。

姜丹尼尔借着体型差异把人转过身压在那张白色釉漆过的桌子上，按压腹部把他两腿分开，隔着内裤贴近下身揉蹭，邕圣祐在他身下细细的轻喘，喘得姜丹尼尔脑筋更昏，把人更用力的压下去，扫掉了一大片纸笔，香薰，还有玩偶摆件。

可现在管不了那么多，他勾着舌尖又急又缠的在邕圣祐那块细白的脖颈上舔弄，是毛躁又意指明确的情动。

“快点。”

邕圣祐也不好受，被灼热的坚硬顶着，看不见人，侧着头眼前只是大片大片的模糊。

他反手去碰姜丹尼尔，被捉住手腕压在身后，内裤褪下来。

只进去了头部，身后的人便不肯动了。

“……嗯……嗯……啊！”

邕圣祐的喘息变得愈发急躁，他摆着腰想脱离这种情热的困境，臀部突然被人用力的拍打下去，皮肤灼热的疼起来，眼泪像开闸了一样，大滴大滴沿着他侧躺的姿势划过鼻梁弄湿了脸颊边缘的很大一块。

“我做了什么？”

姜丹尼尔又进入了一点点，压抑着贯穿的欲望靠近他问。

他不肯说话，心脏窝在胸腔里又重又沉，在桌子和姜丹尼尔之间硌痛他的胸骨。

不可以讲话。邕圣祐抿住嘴唇，双腿都在发颤。

现在说话的话，这颗心一定会从胸口飞脱出去掉进谷底的吧。

可是谷底又黑又深，掉进去的话，会死掉的吧。

\--

“停……停下……停下！”

邕圣祐在他身下痉挛的发抖，眼角飞红，胸口上大片大片的殷红痕迹，姜丹尼尔握住他阴茎顶端，一只手架在他的腿上发狠的撞击。

“可是，”姜丹尼尔把阴茎从他后穴里几乎全部抽出，又用力肏进去，桌面的骨架衔接之间发出咯吱咯吱的声响，“哥明明把我攥得那样紧啊。”

他语气里有十足的坏，“要我出去吗？”，他问邕圣祐。

当然不可以！

邕圣祐在他身下轻晃着身体伸手挡住眼睛，那样直勾勾的眼神会让人失去理智。

“我们去浴室。”

姜丹尼尔托住他脚踝把人贴近，阴茎在身体里转了一圈之后邕圣祐脚尖踮地落在地板上。

姜丹尼尔就是成了心想欺负他！

邕圣祐捂着嘴唇不敢大叫，被他膝弯贴近膝弯，顶着往前一步步像浴室里走去。

他完全支撑不住，靠近浴室磨砂玻璃门的时候就径直的朝前倒去，转身落入熟悉的怀里。

或许，谷底也并不一定全是漆黑吧，他忽然就想。

“是你，”邕圣祐没头没脑的揽住他脖子，突然就轻笑出了声，他在蒸腾的水汽里像说悄悄话一样在姜丹尼尔耳边说：

“是你在操我。”

“是姜丹尼尔，在操邕圣祐。”

四目相对的笔直航线里能见度很高，没有阻隔也避无可避，他说完话便伸出头来看着姜丹尼尔的眼睛，第一次破天荒地在这双总带着真假难辨笑意的眼里捕捉到一丝一闪即逝的，在他们无数次做爱时未曾出现过的愣怔和欣喜。

狂风暴雨般的亲吻在他身上席卷而来，到最后他几乎就都分不清脸颊上的是泪，是涎液，还是花洒里喷出的热水，他被姜丹尼尔紧紧的抱着，紧到胸腔里不剩多少空气，连喘息都变得困难。

所以他也靠近，去姜丹尼尔身上寻找最后那口让他活下去的氧气。

姜丹尼尔倒是慷慨得很，反复的吻他。

“圣祐。”

他听到姜丹尼尔喊他，用从不使用的语气和称呼，可是尾音又带些他听不正切的焦急和颤抖。

你害怕什么呀，邕圣祐在心里笑他，快死掉的人，明明是我才对。

\--

去暹罗的飞机晚点了，邕圣祐坐在靠窗的位子上，架好行李之后就开始睡觉，姜丹尼尔坐在他之后的一排，没来打扰过他。

早晨出门之后就一直没有说过话，他实在是有些太累，迷迷糊糊听到后排朴志训和他讨论一个手游的设计概念，半斤八两，说完之后两个人又哈哈笑作一团。

他也懒得去理睬，一直到飞机展开起落架，后轮触地划跑进滑道，在一声颠簸声中降落素万那普机场。

邕圣祐睁开眼睛望着东南亚始终炽热的阳光。

这是最后一次了吧，最后一次他以合情合理的身份，光明正大的和他来这座城市。

实际上之前走过的每座城市都是他们的最后一次。

彼次共享了那么多细节。不知道以后不在身边会不会不习惯，邕圣祐想着，心里古怪的发酸冒泡。

下机之后车子就直接去了酒店，他没和姜丹尼尔分在一起，为了能让这两天过的稍微克制一点。

但也没想着姜丹尼尔和朴志训分在了一起。

中午去场馆进行了一次实地彩排，他腰酸背痛，但只是皱了皱眉头分毫也没表现出来，姜丹尼尔还在一旁练习，抬起头的时候视线和他撞在一起，笑意温柔。

晚餐之后，经纪人说可以自由活动安排。他舍不得睡又又些没由来的烦闷，就一个人抱着相机出去拍照，在夜市区的时候遇见一个小女孩，皮肤黑黑的，眼睛很漂亮，用几句蹩脚的英文和他说：“买个花环吧。”

然后就把手里的内里偏黄边缘紫红的蝴蝶兰花环递过来。

原来这种花在东南亚真的很平常。

邕圣祐没有拒绝，买了他手上的全部花环之后女孩高兴的在他脸颊上亲了一口，转身跑掉了。

邕圣祐愣了愣，突然想到富人的一分钱和穷人的一分钱总还是不一样的，他用一分钱换了女孩几天时间的用心手工活和一个吻，想想倒还是自己赚了。

可脑子里又一闪而过，他是穷人富人呢？他在姜丹尼尔那里，是穷人还是富人呢？

回来之后他去每个房间都送了花环，朴佑镇带着睡意笑他说哥真是幼稚，冠霖眼神惊喜保证一定好好保存，最后两个花环留给了姜丹尼尔的房间，但是敲门之后发现人没在，想打电话才发现手机不知道什么时候没电关机了。

回到自己房间，之后才听河成云说，丹尼尔眼睛不舒服去了医院。

心里有些焦躁，头骨也一跳一跳的疼，他急匆匆去充电，开机之后发现姜丹尼尔给他发了好几条信息：

PM 7:30

「哥出去了吗？」

PM 7:35

「刚刚眼睛不太舒服，就先睡了。」

PM 8:30

「今天不要太晚睡哦，需要按摩的话可以叫我过来。」

PM 9:00

「哥还没回来呀？」

PM 9:10

「今晚可能没办法按摩了，明天补上，哥早点睡。」

真是笨蛋，他有些气自己。

邕圣祐给他回复过去：

「好一些了吗？」

电话很快打进来。

“哥还没睡？”话筒里传出一些风声。

“刚回来，”邕圣祐急着问，“眼睛怎么样了？”

他的确是有点担心。

“啊，没事了。”姜丹尼尔语气轻快，“只是有点发炎，突然就痛起来，不是大事。”

“嗯，”邕圣祐淡淡的答他，心脏里面悬着的东西似乎轻巧的落了地。

“还在外面吗？”

多嘴。邕圣祐问出口之后开始骂自己。

“回来了。”

“志训陪我来的医院，现在在出租车上了。”

啪的一声。

那条勾着心脏的神经突然又开始抽搐的痛起来，从书包里掏出的蝴蝶兰标本砸在玻璃地板上。

他下午那团烦闷的郁结又开始在胸口乱窜。

“哥？”姜丹尼尔犹疑着叫了他一声。

“好，那早点休息吧。”

邕圣祐把石头捡来，拿起放在桌上的两个蝴蝶兰花环，看了一分钟，在姜丹尼尔那头的晚安结束，电话响起嘟嘟的断线提示之后，把花环扔进了垃圾桶里。

真是笨蛋啊，他想。他和姜丹尼尔，究竟谁才是十足的笨蛋。

06.

“烧已经在退了，明早记得让他再喝一次药。”

邕圣祐睡得迷迷糊糊，头昏脑涨的躺在床上，眼皮很烫，想睁开眼睛又沉重的醒不过来。

“知道了，麻烦您医生。”

人病着的时候，连心里钩挂的神经似乎也变得更加敏感，听见姜丹尼尔的声音从门外传进来不知道哪一根汗毛接受到了信号，邕圣祐才突然抽了一下完全清醒。

还是在酒店，房间里除了床边调到低档的暖色地灯几乎全是黑暗。

在曼谷的最后一场巡演结束，下台之后他就吐了，水土不服加上天气过分炎热，胃囊受不了这种高强度体力消耗下的透支，在台上的时候差一点没撑住。

还好姜丹尼尔有够细心，他忍着那股吐意下台跑进卫生间之后那人就跟了过来，邕圣祐感觉到模模糊糊被他顺背，赶他出去反而被更强硬的揽进怀里脚一腾空就被横抱起来。

“你乖一点。”

姜丹尼尔凑近在他耳边讲话，用的平语，声音很轻却有些强硬的温柔，姜丹尼尔身体热热的贴着他冒冷汗的皮肤，邕圣祐挣扎了一会儿就觉得困意滚滚。

至于之后怎么睡过去，怎么回酒店，全都不太记得。

门外的交谈停止了一会儿，大门被打开又关上，脚步声从玄关一路向前，在客厅洗手间犹疑一阵，终于还是感觉卧室门被推开，有人踏到他的身边。

“哥？”

姜丹尼尔声音很轻，像是在试探他有没有睡着。

邕圣祐没有回答。

究竟为什么不想回答，他自己也不知道，这个声音让他觉得安心，但睁开眼的话，他的眼神却不如单纯的声音那样容易带来安全感。

到底是想干什么呀，邕圣祐在心里笑自己，病气带来的患得患失让他脑子里闪着无数张姜丹尼尔的脸。

他听见姜丹尼尔长长的叹了口气，紧接着湿毛巾就擦过自己的额头，脸颊，脖颈，锁骨，手指，掌心。

鼻腔间弥散的那股熟悉的气息靠近他，又远离他，然后突然温热的鼻尖就触碰到他的鼻尖上，邕圣祐能感觉得到，姜丹尼尔离他很近，近到他身体上带着的那股清爽的香气准确无误的喷洒在自己的嘴唇上。

他难以自抑的想要睁开眼睛，好像在害怕——怕姜丹尼尔靠得更近又害怕他突然的远离。

但睁开眼睛的勇气还没续足，嘴唇下一秒便被软软的吻覆上来，浅尝辄止。

像是恐被发现早恋的小孩，温度离开的很快，可是很奇怪，心脏里那个摇晃不停的水缸似乎突然一下子在邕圣祐胸腔里落稳，一个明明比他们任何一次上床都要青涩的吻，让邕圣祐混沌的大脑突然有种神清气爽的自如和开心。

他听到姜丹尼尔急匆匆跑出门，脚似乎还撞上了门口的桌柜，痛得他倒吸一口冷气，空气里的氛围沸腾起来，又在他的关门声中重新落于平静。

邕圣祐这才睁开眼睛，盯着天花板灯光映照出的自己的影子，手指触碰过刚刚亲吻的地方，很暖。

也不知道接吻时自己又慌又乱的心跳有没有漏出去，但能感觉得到，姜丹尼尔靠近过来的时候，对方很缓很慢的呼吸也被掀乱了。

可惜没有看到他的眼睛，下次要记得专注记下这一点。

下次？

邕圣祐突然又被自己的想法逗笑了，他在想下次，下次还要用装睡骗一个吻吗，那这到底是谁在占谁便宜啊！

他气得用手指在那个嘴唇被亲吻的地方反复摩挲了好几次，完全睡不着了，明明很累，感冒药的药理因子在催眠机体，可是只要一闭上眼睛刚刚那个吻的气息就会像密闭空间里高温的活跃粒子不停的朝他涌来。

实在是记得太多。

大概一小时之后，在邕圣祐迷迷糊糊快睡着时才感觉房门被重新打开，脚步声和之前急匆匆跑出去的人应当是同一个。

邕圣祐翻了个身，也懒得去管，实在是折腾得太累。只感觉一只温热的手贴上他的额头，试了会儿温度之后被角被掀开，左边床凹陷下去一块，紧接着腰背揽过来一只手，身体便顺势由着那只手的力道贴近身边的热源。

也不想去管成云哥今晚怎么办了，邕圣祐想，反正他应该能睡得不错吧，就先暂时偷几小时这样的时光自私一点留给自己好了。

他感觉得到姜丹尼尔抱得很小心，留给他足够的呼吸空间，但又逃不出他圈划的亲密范围之外，他一下一下手指摩挲过邕圣祐脖颈背后的短发，痒痒的却很舒服。

邕圣祐就着他的动作在对方怀里找了个舒服的姿势，柔软的头发在姜丹尼尔的下巴上蹭了蹭。

“睡吧，睡一觉就好了。”他听到姜丹尼尔用很轻的气音和他耳语。

又听到姜丹尼尔用很重的语调承诺着：“……有我在，我在。”

\--

班机定在中午十二点，所以他们可以有一整个早晨用来休息，邕圣祐大概是九点半醒来的，昨晚睡得很饱，醒的时候床旁边的位置已经空了，卫生间里有洗漱的声音。

“哥醒啦？”姜丹尼尔用毛巾擦着还在滴水的头发从卫生间里出来，走到他床边坐下。

“我起来的时候手测了一下觉得应该不发烧了，不过以防万一，”他把床头的温度计递过来，“还是听医生的，再量一次吧。”

人还迷迷糊糊没完全醒，邕圣祐不想量体温，把被子裹到下巴底下严丝合缝把自己裹住，说：“不用了，不发烧了。”他小声回答姜丹尼尔，嗓子还有些沙哑。

“哥，”姜丹尼尔尾音拖很长，眯着眼睛靠近过来，身上一股好闻的沐浴露清香。

“乖一点，你不测上边的话，”邕圣祐看见白毛巾在姜丹尼尔身后甩出一个漂亮的弧线，那只原本擦头发的手沿着被子摸到他上大腿上停下，对方语气危险继续说，“那，我们要不要换一个地方测试试？”

“不用！”

最后邕圣祐还是遵照医嘱乖乖测了体温。

他没再发烧了，队员们都去了酒店的游泳馆和健身房，昨晚发烧身体出了汗，邕圣祐浑身黏糊糊的想洗澡，衣服脱到一半的时候被取完早餐回来的姜丹尼尔从浴室里死拉硬拽的抱出来。

“发烧了还洗澡！”

姜丹尼尔神情严肃的坐在床上把人按在自己腿上禁锢住。

“浑身不舒服。”邕圣祐没底气的小声回答。

“那现在也不行，再反复了怎么办。”

那就能骗一个吻了，邕圣祐被自己的想法吓坏了，甩掉脑袋里的古怪想法笑起来。

“哥笑什么？”姜丹尼尔似乎更生气了，语气又严肃了一些：“生病很好笑吗？倒在后台很好笑吗？又吐又发烧很好笑吗？”

他越说越生气，显得要洗澡的邕圣祐像个无理取闹的小孩子。

“哥到底……”

邕圣祐抬着他下巴用高居在他双腿之上的姿势便重重的吻下去。

只是想安抚一下这个喋喋不休的人，至于为什么想要安抚，邕圣祐说不清楚是为什么。

想堵住他的嘴。

不想让他担心。

想再尝尝昨晚那个吻的味道。

不想那只是一场生病时记忆错乱产生的美梦。

邕圣祐用舌尖在他唇逢边界上轻舔了两下，撩拨得很轻巧，没有过分的情欲，眼神这次终于看明白，对方是惊喜的专注的诚恳的。

邕圣祐目的达到，便匆匆想要离开。

姜丹尼尔还想追过来吻他，被他抵着胸膛推开了一些，刚刚是理智离家，可是谁知道感冒会不会传染，万一感染怎么办。

“我感冒了。”邕圣祐把持回原来的距离回答他。

“医生说不是病毒性感冒。”姜丹尼尔手揽过他的脖子把人拉回来。

“可……”邕圣祐话说到一半，手腕就被对方捏住天旋地转的压倒回床上。

“再说，即使会传染我也陪哥一起。”

那就再找不出什么理由拒绝了。

姜丹尼尔把他提上来按着手吻他，邕圣祐一长串埋在胸口堵在心尖的辩解排着队变成舒服的轻哼冒出喉咙，姜丹尼尔不许他用理智的语言再说下去。

但却是邕圣祐率先迈出这个不安全距离的，所以姜丹尼尔用呼吸紊乱，濒临窒息的滚烫亲吻来惩罚他，于情于理这都不算过分。

一顿放肆的亲吻之后姜丹尼尔才放过他，他捏着邕圣祐的腮帮子眼睛黑沉沉的望不见底，邕圣祐看得出来，他在压抑着什么毅然决然的东西往外冒。

所以他手指往下抚摸过腹肌解开了姜丹尼尔休闲裤的扣子。

“今天不要了，我用手。”

邕圣祐手指握住拉链往下的时候被另一只更大的手掌挡住了动作，姜丹尼尔望着他的眼神没再有前一秒的热度。

“哥误会了，我没想做。”姜丹尼尔压低声音笑着回答，脸上的表情却冷冷的，似乎是失望。

“哦。”邕圣祐也理智下来，点头回答说好。

姜丹尼尔从他身上爬起来去客厅拿过来早餐，又去烧了热水把药放在边上，交代了好几次吃完早餐一定要把药吃了，之后才说要回去他和朴志训的房间收拾行李，离开了。

邕圣祐望着摆在阳台的餐盘，保温袋里的粥还在冒蜿蜒的热气，他忽然就有些恍惚，昨天那个包裹住他整晚的姜丹尼尔和刚才冷笑着说不想做的姜丹尼尔真的是同一个人吗？  
  
他们不该为彼此收拾行李却总会收拾，不该为对方准备早餐他却总能吃到热气腾腾的牛奶和热粥，他们更不应该总是彼此照料，可姜丹尼尔却能在每一次他拉起围栏筑好防线的时候用足够温柔的方式轻而易举的入侵他。

如果说他是门面，那姜丹尼尔一定是心脏，他想，他们唇亡齿寒，总是存在在着相当的距离，却又成为彼此的依靠和力量。

是的，他喜欢上姜丹尼尔了邕圣祐必须承认，不得不承认，而且他已经非常非常非常的，喜欢这个人。

从身体到思想到灵魂邕圣祐都离不开姜丹尼尔的程度。

尽管他们很久之前就确定过恋爱关系，尽管他们已经不止一次爬上过对方的床，但有些东西和最初已经变得不太一样。

邕圣祐没办法再和从前一样理智的对姜丹尼尔保持疏离，保持克制，他没办法再像从前一样勉强和压抑自己，他喜欢姜丹尼尔，想要姜丹尼尔，霸道的想要独占姜丹尼尔。

这一次，他愿意敞开自己，不留余地，不施与自己保护，他完完全全把底牌亮给对方，他给予对方伤害自己的权利。

也许是时候该和姜丹尼尔说清楚了。

我喜欢你，这一次不只是想要和你睡觉那么简单，这一次我不会再做蜗牛带着壳逃跑，我愿意擦掉我和你之间划出的边界，我愿意把我独立的，安全的，我曾把伤心和怡然自得都偷偷藏起来，不曾为外人道也的安全堡垒告诉你，我愿意把拉住我的线放在你手里。

我想问问你，你要不要也试试非常非常非常的喜欢我一次。  
  
am 10：55

姜丹尼尔手机闪过一条新消息提示，信息来源是邕圣祐，上面有一句话。

「我喜欢你姜丹尼尔。比我以为的，还要更加失去理智的喜欢你。」  


07.

从没觉得被时间经过的十分钟原来可以如此漫长。在门铃被急促按响前，邕圣祐一直在想。

像害怕自己会立刻失去勇气一样，从拿起手机，点开聊天框，编辑信息，再到点击发送。他锁着一整个胸腔里挣扎起飞的蝴蝶，压抑颤抖把消息传送出去，之后便熄灭屏幕再不肯去看任何东西。

他当然知道姜丹尼尔大概也是有一点喜欢他的。

但是，有多少？

一点？

可这一点就能及格，成为真正恋人之间的喜欢吗？

他坐在床边，明亮的阳光照进来，把他亲自剖开的，埋藏在皮肤肌理之下的爱意也照亮的透底。

邕圣祐忽然就想起这些日子，这些别人觉得他们是恋人的日子里姜丹尼尔对他说过的很多话：

“是的，我们在谈恋爱。”

“对不起，没有顾及到哥的感受。”

“会好好补偿哥。”

“哥别为我拔掉身上的刺。”

“蝴蝶兰很像哥。”

“哥也像猫。”

“我想哥了。”

“想干死哥。”

“哥的味道很好。”

“我大概，要死在哥身上。”

“睡吧，睡一觉就好了。”

“有我在，我在。”

姜丹尼尔几乎占据了他们独处的每分每秒，占据他的时间，身体，思想。

没错，他们是契合的伴侣——契合的床上伴侣。姜丹尼尔知道他每一个敏感的身体部位，知道他每一个痛苦，难耐或是欢愉的表情背后真正想要表达的含义。

邕圣祐从不在做爱的时候多说话，但姜丹尼尔永远明白他要做什么。什么时候该快一点，什么时候是他的不应期，什么时候该给他一个吻，什么时候能让他们同时抵达天堂又同坠地狱。

他们做过很多事，去过很多城市，但姜丹尼尔却只在第一次的时候对他说过喜欢。  
  
所以他没信心，喜欢当然不只宣之于口才是真的。

但邕圣祐曾想过，为什么？为什么会是他？

他和姜丹尼尔是关系很好的朋友这的确没错，可是除了身体的契合，生活上大概所有人都会觉得他们其实是两个完全不同精神领域的人。

他不懂游戏，所以每次陪姜丹尼尔的时候也不过是点好外卖，在一旁百无聊赖的看他和朴志训连麦。

他爱好摄影，休息的时候最喜欢是四处走走停停做回脱下华丽服装和妆容之后，自由自在的邕圣祐。

他们有什么不同？

的确，追根究底的话，也没什么不一样。

都是最初穿着灰蓝色校服的练习生，身处最惨烈的厮杀，陌生的关系，陌生的对手，人是聚居类动物，不安全感会让人渴求陪伴，所以他们朝着相似的自己靠近，不自觉收紧和同行者的距离来维持紧密联系。

有时候邕圣祐也会想，姜丹尼尔大概真的了不起，他隐忍而坚韧，云层遮蔽他的光芒，世间万物要隐匿他的痕迹，他不为所移不为所动。他恒久不变，纵使被网住，所有光芒被囿于黑暗之中，他也绝不收起半分半豪。他用他的方式明朗的和这个世界里古怪卑劣的部分做抵抗，他轻轻松松就能和人打成一片，但冷却下来的时候，又似乎总和人存在着微妙的距离。

这是他的天赋。

他们在生活习惯上最初总有细微的格格不入，但这一切似乎都随着那场厮杀的落幕，像故事画了一个圆圈，角斗场胜出的勇士，点与点交落在那间狭窄蔽仄的三人间宿舍，然后一切似乎就变了。

逃出生天之后，终于放松下来的神经开始关注到除去梦想之外的另一部分自己。

另一部分邕圣祐完全无法控制的自己。他的口从了他的心，他的心却绝不肯屈从于大脑。

他喜欢上姜丹尼尔，最初可能只是一个小小的热带气旋，在某个契机下爆炸，膨胀，无止境的生长扩散，最后成为飓风风球。

姜丹尼尔就是他的风眼。  
  
他靠近，像十级台风过境，把邕圣祐周遭的一切都席卷而散，姜丹尼尔在这场关系里占据着绝对的主导，在邕圣祐最疏于防备的时候轻轻松松的入侵他。

就像熔浆流进沉静的湖里，一点点的爬进去，像他常常在别人看不见的地方五指交叠把邕圣祐的手放进掌心里那样，不是交融，而是侵占，他带着灼烫的高温和难以抵挡的霸道，让邕圣祐的心难以避免也烧灼起来。  
  
姜丹尼尔给了他从前想都不敢想过的，他们爱的可能性。

所以现在，他也希望姜丹尼尔能爱他。

或者换一种说法，让他也成为，姜丹尼尔生活的另一部分意义。

\--

门铃响到第三声的时候邕圣祐才回过神跑出卧室去开门。

姜丹尼尔握住手机，右手还保持着按响门铃的动作悬在半空，头发乱糟糟的，碎发翘在头顶。

“哥的短信是什么意思！”

“先进来吧。”

邕圣祐移开一步距离给他让出进门的位置，动作很快，门大力的甩上，他被重新抵押上房门。

姜丹尼尔抱他很紧。

“你先……”

感冒让邕圣祐鼻塞眼晕，他伸手去推赖在身上的人，想给自己余出一点呼吸的空间。

“就抱一会儿。”

姜丹尼尔揽着他的腰不肯放手，嘴唇抵住他脖颈的皮肤细密的研磨。

“抱一会儿就好。”

姜丹尼尔又重复了一遍这句话，像得了渴肤症的病人，手臂愈发收紧拥着邕圣祐不肯松手。

那就让他抱一会儿好了。

邕圣祐在心里给自己放宽底线，于是也不再挣扎，手环在姜丹尼尔的腰上，一下一下拍打着他的后背。

气氛变得出奇的安静，欲念的火却旺得能燃天，邕圣祐似乎看到他整个人都置身其中，甘之如饴将自己作为助燃剂，一路无法控制的随眼前这个人向前奔去。

火得一直燃烧下去才行啊。

邕圣祐突然就想起上个冬天他们扮演圣诞童话的时候冠霖给他讲过的小锡兵。独腿的锡兵爱慕城堡里美丽的公主，历尽千辛万苦在黑妖精警告他不要妄想不该属于你的东西的时候义无反顾的前进，最后被扔进火海成为翌日清晨女仆清扫煤灰时，垃圾堆里一颗小小的锡的心。

他不知道他最后是不是也会有这样的结局，火如果某一刻熄灭，他大抵也要变成这样一颗冷却了的，褪色之后，冰凉的心。

“我也很喜欢哥。”

邕圣祐听到姜丹尼尔的声音埋在自己的耳后，隔着棉质衣料的过滤，声音击打在骨膜。

“如哥所说，比我想象的，还要更加的喜欢哥。”

姜丹尼尔用力的抱着他，邕圣祐感觉着他的呼吸，他的心跳和他逐渐鼓胀起来的身体部分，早晨开始就一直持续的头痛变得不再那么明显，心脏不断增强的泵血运动代替了大脑那一部分的痛感。

那就等燃料燃尽的那个时候再来考虑后果好了。邕圣祐对另一个自己妥协。

他用了点力，把自己从姜丹尼尔的怀抱里扯出来，伸手去捧他的脸，姜丹尼尔的眼眶很红，真的像历尽千辛万苦才找到主人的小狗，煽动着鼻翼眼神直直的望向他。

邕圣祐凑过去吻他，细细的一点点吻过姜丹尼尔的下颚，嘴角，直至唇瓣相贴，姜丹尼尔扣着他的后脑加深了这个吻，舌头探进他的口腔里肆意的搅弄，也忘记了邕圣祐刚发过烧，舌头抵着舌头，让邕圣祐重新后跌回门板上。

房间里的中央空调像是完全失去了制冷效果，姜丹尼尔把他围堵在方寸的空间里灼热的顶着他。

队友随时可能会回来，这里不行。

忍耐已经快到极限，姜丹尼尔把完全瘫软在怀里的人捞起来抱进浴室放在洗漱台上，转头去开灯暖。

运动裤连同内裤被略微粗暴的褪下来，姜丹尼尔伏在邕圣祐腿间手按压在他的膝盖上用力将他的腿分开，埋首含了进去。

姜丹尼尔从没这样为他做过。邕圣祐被他舔得一缩，抵在滑腻水池上的手几乎撑不住，他一把攥过水龙头捏住，感应龙头被他激出喷水，水流击在瓷砖盆面，他借着水声藏住自己过分大的惊喘。

姜丹尼尔吮他的铃口，用舌尖去剐蹭他颈体上搏动的动脉，几下动作让邕圣祐的下身也被完全唤醒，膨胀着填满姜丹尼尔的口腔。

邕圣祐无法抑制的颤抖和轻喘，低头盯住在自己身下吞吐的人。姜丹尼尔很好看，眉眼柔和，鼻梁挺拔，看起来平整温柔其实却是说一不二的类型，他们同寝共食共度严冬，可这一刻的姜丹尼尔却好像变成了他的奴隶。

裹在灼热口腔中的性器越发胀大，邕圣祐忍不住手指插进姜丹尼尔的发丝间，双腿颤抖着往更深的地方顶弄。

“丹尼……”

邕圣祐的冠头已经圆涨到极致，他揪住姜丹尼尔的头发喊他。  
  
属于邕圣祐的味道让姜丹尼尔发着热的沉迷，使他意乱情迷的主人正泪眼朦胧，眼角飘红的望着他。

  
“……别，这样……”

姜丹尼尔抬眼看他，邕圣祐湿着眼眶被他抚慰的呻吟不断，他声音挂着哭腔，软绵绵的对姜丹尼尔求饶：“……求你……”

姜丹尼尔这才满意，手握住性器帮他抚慰，直起身来亲吻他，黏绵缠绕。

邕圣祐在他不断加重的抚慰里尖叫着射出来，精液喷在姜丹尼尔的小腹上，又被姜丹尼尔捻起来抹在他的胸口，舔舐干净。

邕圣祐在浑身震颤的余韵里长久的缓不过来，他突然就明白了，并不是姜丹尼尔是他的奴隶，而是他们分明都是彼此的奴隶。

姜丹尼尔看着他，眼神如刀，刀里缠着火花和闪电，缠着浪涛和玫瑰。

姜丹尼尔只做到这一步就停止了，抱邕圣祐下来在花洒下面帮他清洗，邕圣祐说他也可以帮他，被姜丹尼尔笑着揽在怀里呼呼的笑：“先欠着。”他说。

他在邕圣祐后背上吻了又吻：“哥下次还给我。”

姜丹尼尔在这件事上斤斤计较得不得了。

但还是体贴。

姜丹尼尔害怕他的感冒加重，把他抱得很紧，身体的热度不断从邕圣祐后背传递到全身，姜丹尼尔像他的普罗米修斯，带给他遍身火种。再不结束的话，他的最后一点理智可能也会被燃尽。

显然姜丹尼尔也同样了解这一点，所以他把人清洗干净，抱出来藏进被窝之后就匆匆逃走了。

也并不是一定要急于这一时，邕圣祐安慰自己。八月的炽热到新年的隆冬说来也还有很长一段日子。

行程依旧很满，从曼谷回国之后，飞机经停仁川便直接去了洛杉矶，这也是他们最后一次以队友身份抵达的城市。

这里有很多的回忆。

邕圣祐遇见姜丹尼尔之前的，遇见姜丹尼尔之后的，许许多多的回忆停留在这里。

洛杉矶见证这个国家很多奇迹的拔地而起，见证过邕圣祐从渺小练习生背着鲜花和绯言绯语一路风驰电掣而过，也见证过他和姜丹尼尔第一次几近疯狂，仿若一场淋漓春雨，无边无际灌进土石龟裂里的爱意滋长。

“我很喜欢洛杉矶。”

邕圣祐靠在姜丹尼尔肩膀上，在飞机升空的失重里平静的说。

姜丹尼尔握住他的手不知为何更紧了一些，像是在害怕些什么。

过了许久，到飞机穿过平流层沿着航线平稳向前的时候，他才转过头，吻印在邕圣祐额头上轻声的说：

“我喜欢的，是你。”

08.

洛杉矶的酒店有很大的浴室。

单人间，适合做爱。  
  
“你……嗯嗯嗯……唔……”

邕圣祐被推在浴缸的一头，脊椎骨顶上白色瓷边坚硬的拐角，环抱的人托着他的臀瓣，把他压在浴室蒸腾的热气里，发了狠的顶磨。

吻像一张网，炽热气焰四面八方的把他拢住。

落在皮肤的吻带着一点刺痛，刺痛的热度和血液里汹涌的欲望滚烫的裹挟在一处。

是怎么又和这个家伙滚到了床上？

邕圣祐握紧姜丹尼尔的手臂，在上下颠簸的浪潮里浮沉的时候，这样模糊的问起自己。

十几小时前的红眼航班分明比想象的还要疲累。

在此刻凶狠进入自己身体的人给予温柔亲吻和告白里入睡之后，没记错的话，似乎还做了一个梦。

一个，关于夏天的梦。

梦里他和一个十年未见的人在有溪有风的地方重逢。

哦，说起来应该也算不上是重逢罢，是「遇见」这样用词的话大概会更贴切一点。

他和他在有溪有风的地方遇见，要过水，那人伸手搭了他的手，风吹在他们皮肤相接的间隙，他安心的和他一起踏落在石头上。

分明是夏天，梦里却没有一丝一毫夏的湿和黏，他们走在一条很远的路上，望不到尽头的路，走到蝉声止鸣，直到走至远山深处，分道的出现两条溪流。

“还欠你的一壶酒，我赢来了。”

他看见那人松开他的手，浅笑着，却看不清眼，在远山苍绿的背景里，把竹叶卷盛的清酒递到他的面前。

——他说是他为他赢的酒。

  
邕圣祐不知怎么就这么觉得，是欣喜的直觉。

于是他也笑，接过酒，风沁凉的吹动酒面，映出他鲜活盈亮的笑容。

他想问他你是谁，又想问下段路你还要不要和我一起走。

但风在转瞬里越刮越大，蝉又鸣起来，一连串聒噪的在耳边叫着，手上传来一阵刺痛。

  
他低头去看，才察觉清酒不再，手里的竹叶青变作一条幽绿的毒舌，龇牙咧嘴的朝着他的掌心狠狠咬下去。  
  
紧接着他人就醒了，原来只是场梦。

没有什么沁凉的夏天，掌心更没有毒蛇，不过是航空机舱的空调温度过低了些，梦里握拳过于用力，指甲嵌进肉里，于是不小心再次弄破了之前蝴蝶兰石块在手上划出的那条伤痕。

“做噩梦了？”

他记得醒来后姜丹尼尔揽开他蜷缩的手指，在他掌心冒出细小血珠的地方舔了一口。

对，他舔了一口。

这个家伙狡黠的笑着抬眼看向自己，这之后的事情就开始不太对劲儿了。

他被图谋不轨的家伙压进平流层航班的逼仄卫生间。

在悬坐洗手台的镜面上，听耳畔模糊略过空乘的六厘米高跟踩上地毯穿过走廊的声响里，他们在接吻。

“会……唔……”

——会有人来的。

他甚至都没来得及说完这一句，就被姜丹尼尔抱下洗手台扳过身体，背对着他，有东西鼓胀坚硬的顶在他身后。

他当然知道这是什么。

过于熟悉的情欲，牵丝攀藤的在两个人共处的密闭空间里绽出来。

“我知道，可我太想要哥了啊，就现在，该怎么办？”姜丹尼尔恶劣的在他耳底吹气。

邕圣祐抬头从镜面里看到他，头顶的照明在小范围的空间柔和的发着光，却始终照不亮邕圣祐想看仔细的这个人，只听得见声音，那低小的，秘密地，就像姜丹尼尔刚才在自己耳根子底，痒梭梭吹出的气。  
  
一种别样，跋扈的快乐自晦暗不明的角落里漫出来，他闭了眼，那便就是无声的默许了。

默许他在意他的感受，默许他明白他的暗示，默许他接受他的侵占，默许他也同样，同样的想念一个人。

甚至比想念更多的一些意味是，他喜欢他。

  
\--  


谁都没有随身携带润滑剂和套的习惯。

于是润滑只是潦草的用了洗手台上放置的护手乳。

佛手柑，天竺葵和玫瑰混合的馥郁香气冲淡了彼此体液里的腥膻气味。

不着边际的轻风湿雾自头顶的通风口刮进来，虚飘飘叫邕圣祐觉得浑身气力都没处用。

地方太狭窄了，只要他随随便便一点动静他和他的事都可能会被人发现。

或许被人发现也没什么不好吧，这样全世界就都知道他喜欢的人是自己了，再也不用躲躲藏藏。

可是不可以啊，他和他拼了命才走到的这一步，堵上了全部身家，在如狼似虎的战场上劈开的道路，怎么可以被这样一点自私的想法赔了所有。

邕圣祐捂住嘴巴拼命忍住要同眼角泪水一齐溢出的呻吟。

可是很痛，一直以来明明很懂技巧的人怎么自从告白之后就变得莽撞起来，连同捅进身体的力度也是。

邕圣祐的力气没处可使，便只有用在拥抱上，他对姜丹尼尔说我想看着你做，姜丹尼尔闻言，磨牙的把人又从背入的姿势抱回来，笑着拿鼻尖蹭他的脸，轻声的抱怨了一句小祖宗，眼神深不见底。

他不敢出声，眼泪流了一脸，又被柔软的嘴唇一寸寸仔细的亲吻。

还是不对，他紧紧吊在姜丹尼尔脖项上，仍是觉得有什么不对劲，换了一个姿势，又一个姿势，自动感应龙头喷出的水浪溅湿他衬衣后背的很大一块。

不知道怎样贴的更紧一点才好，姜丹尼尔也把他抱的很紧，好似恨不得他长在他身上，他嵌在他身上一样，他和他用力的拥抱在一起。

原来他们早已紧密到这种程度，邕圣祐恍然的想。

在黑暗里，在单纯的骨的诱惑之外，在他以为他们只是彼此占有了对方的身体之外，这一次他好像也可以对自己说：“我大概是爱上了他的灵魂。”

\--  


  
“……别，别再来了”

一万英尺高空里的那点时间，当然不足以弥补轰轰然驰来的情欲。

只是一同高潮了一次，在各自射精之后，邕圣祐脑子里还仍然惶惑的不清不楚。

直到他被人清理好身体，被整理好衣物，又被人压在门板上重重的深吻一通，姜丹尼尔在他抱怨，“到了酒店，哥得补偿我。”

他在恍惚了茫茫的点了头，于是才到了现在的处境。

邕圣祐好不容易喘匀气息，压着心跳面红耳赤的把亲吻的人推远一些。

其实不是完全的想要拒绝。

但，明天还有演出，他实在不确定再这么由着姜丹尼尔放纵下去，明天他还能不能跳完一整首完整的IPU。

真是他怎么也被这个家伙带的跟着一齐胡闹。

——白日宣淫。

他突然想起这个词又笑起来。

还真是这样。

酒店二十七楼房间有很大的落地窗，百叶窗遮挡其上，此时仍是傍晚，窗页切割之后照射进房间里的落日的红光，邕圣祐在那人轻笑的注视里自浴室走出来，腿还虚软的有些发颤。

他伸手在太阳里，骨节分明的红手，手指头燃烧起来像迷离的火苗，火苗在指尖反复的燃起，熄灭。

被落日笼罩的房间像堆满金砂的海滩，将近的日光里，在稀碎，隐秘，又无人可知的地方里。

他和他，正在毫无保留给予彼此全部的，他所学会的最炽烈的情欲和喜欢。  



End file.
